Mai's Abusive Life
by Tabbie1999
Summary: Mai is a shy outgoing girl who to everyone except her brother who wears no make-up, has perfect grades, and no troubles in live but, in the reality that her brother knows, Mai wears a lot of make-up to hide the scars and brusies that her father inflicts on her along with her mother.(Gene is alive, Mai's brother works for SPR, Regular pairings, Genes w/surprise) R
1. Chapter 1: Need to escape

Mai's Abusive Life…Chapter 1 Welcome to my life

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt but I own This idea and my Oc's.

* * *

Mai's POV  
I got home before Mom or Dad. Luckily for me I dashed upstairs as I heard Mom's old car pull up.

Today Brad and I got our report cards. This was mine:

Advanced Latin=A

Forensic Science=A

Advanced French=A

Psychiatric study=A

World History=A

Physical Education= A-

While this was Brads:

Advanced Latin=A+

Forensic Science=A+

Advanced French=A+

Psychiatric study=A+

World History=A+

Physical Education= A

All grades higher than me! But I don't care...  
"MAI!" But mom does...

* * *

She screamed my name before shoving Brad's report card in my face. She started pulling my hair and scratching my face making me bleed. She started calling me names like stupid, idiot, moron['Baka'], and other terrible things...Then I made a big mistake as Dad walked in: I fought back and ended up accidentally smacking Mom on the face.

Then it happened, "David, that bitch smacked me!" Mom yelled to Dad, who looked like he did before he crushed someone in a pro wrestling match. That's when the real abuse started...

* * *

Brad's PoV

I got home after my job at SPR that only my pretty, smart, little sister Mai knows where it is because I want it to be a place that if the abuse ever gets any worse then she can go to it and still feel safe. I was happy hoping she was safe but sadly before I even reached the door I heard Mai's screams. Most of them where like this 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' When I walked in the house to pick up some things before I went to my apartment, Mom ran up to me with a red hand print on her face, Mai most have accidentally slapped her, I thought to myself. Mom started praising me about my good grades while my overly buff dad beat my little sister. I saw our report cards in mom's hands and instantly knew what happened. I can't let this go on anymore if I do then before long Mai will die.

I walked to Mai's room and started packing her bags with her clothes, a laptop I bought her for Christmas, her make-up that I know she buys and uses to cover-up the bruises on her body, and the money she saves up from everything she was ever given. She was so talented. To anyone who sees her she is a clumsy girl who never wears make-up and likes long sleeve shirts and pants and is terrified of water (cause it would wash away the make-up). I had made my mind up placing her stuff in my car. I was getting her out of there tonight.

* * *

Mai's PoV

When Dad was finally done I began to limp back to my room. Most of you would ask me, Why do you live this life?' Or 'Why don't you just commit suicide?' Well the answer is simple. If I wasn't the one to go through this then my kind older brother Brad would have to go through this. I continued to limp to my room when I finally got there I found all my things gone and my brother Brad looking at me, waiting for me.

"What's wrong? Where's my stuff?" I asked, disoriented. The reason I knew I was in Brad's arms was the pain from my bruises. "Where are we going?"

I asked once we were in his car, and he was driving away."Getting you out of that house." That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

* * *

Brads PoV

I took my little sister Mai out the window of her third story room and slowly scaled down the tree next to the house with her in my arms. I set her down gently to avoid hurting her more than she already was. Once I started driving I heard her small voice whimper, "Where are we going?"

I was so mad that she was in this state I nearly growled my reply but I edged my words with a poisonous venom. "Getting you out of that house."

Her breathing slowed and I knew she was sleeping. The rest of the ride was rode in silence.

Once we got to my apartment I picked up my sister again, but this time I realized something; she was so light. They had better have been feeding her! I thought angrily to myself. She looked like she was suffering from severe malnutrition. I slowly eased her on to my bed and stepped out to make some calls.

* * *

Gene's PoV

I was about to call Brad to tell him we have a case when he called me. "Brad, we have a case tomorrow," I said, and I almost thought I heard him swear.

"I have a question for Noll, or you if you can answer it," Brad said and surprised me Brad had never asked for anything I had to go and make sure that idiot scientist was still an idiot. "Hold on, I'll put you on speaker so you can just ask us both," I said once I was in Noll's office.

"Noll, Gene, I have a question for you two..." Brad began. I saw Noll's shocked face, it was just like mine was when I first heard.

"Brad, spit it out already and stop wasting our time, well, more importantly my time," Noll said and I thought Okay, the idiot scientist is still an idiot.

"Can my little sister come with us on our next case? She is no longer safe here and I don't want to return home to find my little sister dead. She already died once in my arms and just barely came back, I can't go through that again," I could hear the distance in his voice..

* * *

Tabbie1999 Yay! I finally was able to post this...R&R


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting of Psychs Part I

Tabbie1999 My Friend The Fey Beta's for me cause I can't spell well...Here's chapter 2! o

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt I do Own this Plot And my Oc's

* * *

Naru's Pov

I was shocked; what did Brad mean when he said, "Can my little sister come with us on our next case? She is no longer safe here and I don't want to return home to find my little sister dead. She already died once in my arms and just barely came back I can't go through that again." Why wasn't she safe anymore?

"As long as she doesn't get in the way, she can come," I said, still wondering what happened to her.

* * *

Brad's Pov

I was so happy when he said that, I wanted to kiss Gene, who must had persuaded him to let my sister come.  
"Thank you, we will be there at 5 A.M.," I said and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

Mai's Pov

I woke up at 3 A.M. like usual, walked to the kitchen, and started making breakfast.  
I made an Old English-styled breakfast with Earl Grey tea, crispy bacon, and scrambled eggs, and some croissants. I peeked over at the clock and noticed that it was only 4 A.M. So, I decided to go take a shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

Brad's Pov

I woke up to the sound of Mai singing in the shower I looked at the time and it was 4:03 A.M. I looked over and noticed that I had forgotten to set my alarm clock; I thanked the Lord that her singing woke me up. I really didn't know Mai could sing that well. I rushed to make us both breakfast only to sprint into the kitchen to find a goddamn feast. I was scared it was an illusion. When Mai walked in I stared at her in a new light.

"Did you cook all this delicious food?" I questioned her.

I saw her shift from foot to foot uneasily. "Did I make you mad? Was I not supposed to..."

* * *

Mai's Pov

"Did you cook all this delicious food?" Brad said, startling me. Did I do something I wasn't supposed to?

I shifted from foot to foot uneasily. "Did I make you mad? Was I not supposed to..." I said, bracing to be hit from reflex.

* * *

Brad's Pov

When I saw Mai brace herself as if I was going to slap her...It nearly broke my heart. It made me give her a big bear hug. "No, not at all in fact you have helped me twice today already!" I said nuzzling into her chestnut brown hair. I knew her warm, light brown-grey eyes were staring at me in confusion.

"You woke me up! If you hadn't, we would have been late to my job, cause I kind of forgot to set my alarm... you made breakfast so I didn't have to order take-out and you already took your shower and got ready, by the way, where did you learn to sing so good," I said looked at a tomato red faced little sister she is so, Kwaaa!

"I can't sing well..." she murmured into my chest.

* * *

Mai's Pov

I think brother has finally crossed the line from doting brother to idiot brother. I mean, I can't sing good enough to save my life! I mean, I do write some songs and stories...but it's not like they any good! "Brad, what time to we have to leave by?" I asked, looking at the clock.

"About 4:30 A.M., Why?" he answered as I peered at the clock. It read 4:33am...

"It's 4:33A.M.," I said, grabbing our stuff, packing it in Brad's car, and dragging my frantic older brother Brad to the car. I drove us swiftly through short cuts as Brad had finally calmed down enough to give me directions. As we pulled up and entered the office it was 5 A.M. on the dot.

I kind of had to admit that I was shy and hid behind Brad.

* * *

Naru's Pov

I was shocked when Brad walked in at 5 A.M. on the dot he was never and I repeat never on time. That was when I noticed a blob of chestnut brown hair behind him. 'That must be his sister,' I thought to myself. I was wondering why her sense of style was so familiar. She was wearing Converse, long boot-cut pants, a light leather jacket, a small skull-shaped locket, and a spaghetti-strap tee. That's when it hit me-we both wear all black.

"Who is that cute little girl behind you, Brad?" Ms. Hana asked once she noticed her.

* * *

Mai's Pov

"This is my little sister, Mai," Brad said, trying to push me forward to meet these people.

"Ces personnes sont mon ami, ils ne seront pas vous faire de mal,"(These people are my friends, they won't hurt you) Brad said in French.

"Ils ne vont pas me blesser pour de vrai."(They won't hurt me for real) I replied wanting to be sure.

"Pourquoi voudrais-je vous rencontrez des gens qui vous blesser à nouveau?"(Why would I let you meet people who would hurt you again?) He said and I didn't want to say that I didn't trust him.

"Nescio quis praeter te amplius sperare magnus frater ..."(I don't know who to trust anymore besides you, big brother...) I said, switching to Latin because that boy who has a twin who wears all black looked like he understood what we were saying.

"Brad, what languages do they speak because I want to talk in one they all understand," I said, reverting back to English (my native language).

"What languages does everyone speak?" Brad pondered aloud.

"I'm John and I speak English, Japanese, and a little Greek, though my Greek's a bit rusty.." The blond boy said with an Australian accent.

"Γεια,"(Hi) I said in reply to what he said.

"Είμαι πολύ σκουριασμένο επιτρέπει έτσι να μιλάμε μόνο στα αγγλικά ή ιαπωνικά,"(I'm very rusty so let's just talk in English or Japanese) he said and I let a shy smile show on my face.

"I'm Ayako and I speak English, Japanese, and Hungarian," the woman who hit the man with sandy blond hair with a purse said.

"Nagyon örülök, hogy találkoztunk Ms. Ayako"(It's very nice to meet you Ms. Ayako) I said.

"Beszélhetünk egymással, mint ez, és senki nem lesz a nyom, amit mondunk"(We can talk to each other like this and no one will have a clue what we are saying) she said; it made me giggle.

"I'm Gene Davis. I speak English, Japanese, French, and Italian," the man said, who I now know completely understood what I said earlier with an exception of the last bit I said in Latin.

"Si prega di non dire a nessuno quello che mio fratello idiota e io, dove si parla di"(Please don't tell anyone what my idiot older brother and I were talking about) I said, a little frantic.

"Non ti preoccupare non dirò uno qualsiasi ma troveranno fuori alla fine e il mio fratello gemello è un narcisista e uno scienziato idiota"(Don't worry, I won't tell anyone but they will find out eventually and my twin brother is a narcissist and an idiot scientist) He said; I was suppressing a laugh.

"I'm Lin and I speak English, Japanese, Chinese, and, well, some others," he said deciding not to tell me all of them.

"你好林山"(hello Lin-san) I said surprising him.

"我說大多數語言"(I speak most languages) I said then a spunky boy ran up to me….

* * *

Beta Note: Oh my god, this chick, love her to pieces, she's awesome, but the random capitols are killing me. Commas, child!


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting of Psychs Part II

Mai's Abusive Life Chapter 3

Mai's Pov

**Last time...**

**"我說大多數語言"(I speak most languages) I said, then a spunky boy ran up to me.**

* * *

Now...

"I'm Yasu, I speak English, Japanese, and Korean," he said very fast that I was surprised I caught that.

"아 정말 그때는 유전자의 쌍둥이 도취 것은 사실입니다"(Oh really then is it true that Gene's twin is a narcissist) I said not believing that this highly energetic boy could speak Korean.

"네, 그것은 유전자가 당신을 말 했는가를 알아낼 않았다 그래서 사실"(Yes, it's so true where did you find out did Gene tell you?) he said, and that was when I smirked. Yes, I, M. Mai T. (In my story Mai is her middle name) smirked for the first time since my coma.

"오, 그럼 당신은 정말로 싶어 응 알고"(Oh So You REALLY wanna know huh) I said, smirking evilly.

"예 말하십시오"(Yes, please tell me) He said, then got down on his knees.

"HM! 나는 그것에 대해 생각합니다"(HM! I'll think about it) I said, laughing once he started pouting.

"I'm Kazuya Shibuya, my twin is Gene, and I speak English, Japanese, Portuguese, and others I don't think are important for you to know," he said with an analytic tone. I could tell he didn't know what to make of me of me. I could tell that he didn't know why I am, who I am, and I feel as if he will find out, no matter what I do.

"Hello Mr. Shibuya," I said with a slight wave of the hand. I heard a squeal behind me and braced myself, but instead of being hit I was in a smothering bear hug. I was surprised to see Madoko hugging me.

"Madoko, what are you doing here?" I exclaimed looking at her.

"I work here, the real question is why are you here? Did they hurt you again?" Madoko said worriedly.

"Remember the kind older brother I have? Well that's Brad-he's crossed the line to baka brother-"I whispered that last part in her ear. "Yes 'that' happened again."

Madoko gasped and grasped my shoulder and whispered in my ear "What happened this time?"

But before I could answer her question, Monk asked a must-needed question from the peanut gallery, "How do you two know each other!?"

Madoko and I looked at them puzzled by the question, "4 or 5 days before the worst incident. The time after 'that' when I disappeared, in reality I was just at Madoko's house." I said shrugging off the question.

"That's where you went," Brad almost shouted. "I was so worried but I let it go because of what happened but really!" Brad was in tears, "You could have died and I didn't know where you were."

"Brad...sorry," I said dejectedly.

Madoko looked at me and probably decided it would be best to can the subject, "Brad, you never told me your sister was this MAI," I was right but now I looked at them puzzled 'Brad talks about me at work...NOOO! Please don't be a dotting brother or baka-bro..' I thought to myself.

What I was thinking was probably written all over my face because then Brad pouted while Madoko laughed loudly. "It's not that funny, " I said with flushed cheeks.

The first to recover after Brad was surprisingly John. "Mai, why are they laughing?" he inquired.

"Ni-san and Madoko understood what the look of worry on my face was directed to. That of which being that her has finally crossed the line to baka bro" I said not looking up to any of them.

"So I'm not the only one who noticed that, thank God" Ayako mustered and I let out a little laugh.

"So kwaa!" Gene Yasu and my brother sang hugging a scared chibi form me.

"*Sigh* don't we have a case Ni-san?" I inquired, trying to detach myself from their demanding grasp.

"Yes, we do" Noll said and I carefully stepped into the all black excursion.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival at 1st Case

Mai's Abusive Life Chapter 4

Disclaimer I own nothing but my Idea's and some OC's

* * *

Mai's Pov

**Last time**

_"Ni-san and Madoko understood what the look of worry on my face was directed to. That of which being that her has finally crossed the line to baka bro" I said not looking up to any of them._

_"So I'm not the only one who noticed that, thank God" Ayako mustered and I let out a little laugh._

_"So kwaa!" Gene Yasu and my brother sang hugging a scared chibi form me._

_"*Sigh* don't we have a case Ni-san?" I inquired, trying to detach myself from their demanding grasp._

_"Yes, we do" Noll said and I carefully stepped into the all black excursion._

* * *

**Now**

During the ride I had took out the laptop Ni-san gave me for Christmas last year and the IPhone 5 that I had acquired so I could contact Ni-san anytime I needed to...He also put a tracing chip in it that he thinks I don't know about. I turned it on a song and started to sing quietly to myself whist I resumed typing up a story that I am going to submit to a publishing company that has a contest running to find a new novelist to give them some best sellers.

I was deep into thought and typing at a mad speed that I didn't notice Gene looking over my shoulder and reading everything I was typing with wide eyes. "That's really Good Mai I didn't know you could write that well," Gene said snapping my out of my musing and making me snap my laptop shut at lighting speed with a blush adorning my cheeks and I started studdering.

"I-I-It's not t-t-that good..." I said in a small voice. "I-I don't know what all you have read but you are not allowed to tell anyone about it b-b-because then it would ruin everything I am working on. Making me have to start all over.." I said in a voice little louder than a whisper with fear and desperation laced in every word I spoke.

"Brad why didn't you tell us Mai could write so good she could be a novelist" He said making it appear as if he didn't hear a single word I had said. "And what where you singing to your self it was so good it wasn't pitchy or unpleasant at all," my life was officially over once he said that.

"I can't sing I don't know what in heavens blases posses you and Ni-chan to think that because I can't sing," I said in a voice loud enough that everyone in the car heard me.

"Why don't we let them be the judge of that Mai~~~," Brad said with a smirk adoring his face.

"No I won't sing right now and you can't make me," I said looking at him with a glare almost coming to my face but I suppressed it.

"Well I do have some recorded video's of you singing in the shower..."

I sighed in defeat before I spoke, "I will only sing one song ang everyone must agree on the type of song and what song I will sing and country i won't sing so sorry" I said and monk smiled at me.

"Do you know any songs by Hollywood undead or Three days grace," he said and I raised an Ibrow.

"And What if I know almost all their songs?" I asked.

"NO! She isn't singing one of her favorite song why doesn't she sing what she was singing to herself earlier," Gene said and I looked over questioningly at him.

"I went through your IPhone and I have watched the videos of you singing and I always thought you where lip syncing" He explained.

"I am just going to sing **Put Your Records On**:

_Three little birds, sat on my window.  
And they told me I don't need to worry.  
Summer came like cinnamon So sweet, Little girls double-dutch on the concrete._  
_Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same Oh, don't you hesitate._  
_Girl, put your records on,  
tell me your favorite song You go ahead,  
let your hair down Sapphire and faded jeans,  
I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead,  
let your hair down._  
_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._  
_Blue as the sky,  
sunburnt and lonely,  
Sipping tea in the bar by the roadside,  
(just relax, just relax)  
Don't you let those other boys fool you,  
Got to love that afro hair do._  
_Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid,  
but it's alright The more you stay the same,  
the more they seem to change.  
Don't you think it's strange?_  
_Girl, put your records on,  
tell me your favorite song You go ahead,  
let your hair down Sapphire and faded jeans,  
I hope you get your dreams, Just go ahead, l  
et your hair down._  
_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._  
_'Twas more than I could take,  
pity for pity's sake Some nights kept me awake,  
I thought that I was stronger When you gonna realize,  
that you don't even have to try any longer?  
Do what you want to._  
_Girl, put your records on,  
tell me your favorite song You go ahead,  
let your hair down Sapphire and faded jeans,  
I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead,  
let your hair down._  
_Girl, put your records on,  
tell me your favorite song You go ahead,  
let your hair down Sapphire and faded jeans,  
I hope you get your dreams, Just go ahead,  
let your hair down._  
_Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow_

_Three little birds, sat on my window.  
And they told me I don't need to worry.  
Summer came like cinnamon So sweet,  
Little girls double-dutch on the concrete._  
_ Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong,  
but it's alright The more things seem to change,  
the more they stay the same Oh, don't you hesitate._  
_ Girl, put your records on,  
tell me your favorite song You go ahead,  
let your hair down Sapphire and faded jeans,  
I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead,  
let your hair down._  
_ You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._  
_ Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,  
Sipping tea in the bar by the roadside,  
(just relax, just relax)  
Don't you let those other boys fool you,  
Got to love that afro hair do._  
_ Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid,  
but it's alright The more you stay the same,  
the more they seem to change.  
Don't you think it's strange?_  
_ Girl, put your records on,  
tell me your favorite song You go ahead,  
let your hair down Sapphire and faded jeans,  
I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down._  
_ You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._  
_ 'Twas more than I could take,  
pity for pity's sake Some nights kept me awake,  
I thought that I was stronger When you gonna realize,  
that you don't even have to try any longer?  
Do what you want to._  
_ Girl, put your records on,  
tell me your favorite song You go ahead,  
let your hair down Sapphire and faded jeans,  
I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead,  
let your hair down._  
_ Girl, put your records on,  
tell me your favorite song You go ahead,  
let your hair down Sapphire and faded jeans,  
I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down._  
_ Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow,"_I ended and heard clapping because apparently whist I sang we arrived at the case and It is a concert hall.

"We are here to help with the haunting on this place can you tell us what has been going on here?" I said and the group that had accumulated around where I sat in the van nodded and I encouraged them to speak.

"Well it all started with 'that' incident..."

* * *

Song is **Put your records on **The Lyrics are how the author posted them online and the spelling mistakes in it are how she wrote it.


End file.
